fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR24
Akiyama-sensei And Minako! Our Special Bond! (秋山先生と美奈子！私たちの特別な絆！''Akiyama-sensei to Minako! Watashitachi no tokubetsuna kizuna!) is the twenty-fourth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 73rd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Minako trying to find a new home. Plot Minako realises that she has nowhere to live after quitting the Desert Emissaries. She tries to find a home to stay in, but fails. She soon meets Akiyama-sensei, who says that a home is a place where one can always return to. Minako wonders what Akiyama-sensei means, but Akiyama-sensei asks if Minako would like to become her adoptive daughter! What will be Minako's answer? Synopsis Hanae runs into her house with Minako behind her. She asks her mother if Minako could live with them, and Hikari instantly agrees, saying that she'll have another playmate. Izumi says that she would love to have Minako living with them, but they don't have enough room. Minako and Hikari both look sad, but Hanae says that they can keep trying until they found the perfect home for Minako. Minako laughs nervously and says that Hanae didn't have to do all that. but Hanae grabs Minako's wrist and runs out of the house with her. They go to Rina's house, but hardly anyone is home. They then go to Hinata's house, but Minako instantly refuses, saying that she is not the energetic type of girl, and Hinata's home seems a bit too lively for her. They then go to Ayano's mansion, but Minako once again refuses, saying that she'd rather stay in a smaller home so she won't get lost. They go to random people's houses (luckily Hanae knew everyone), but all the people said that as much as they would love to have an adoptive member of their families, they couldn't take Minako in. After a whole day of searching, Minako thanks Hanae for helping her, but she says that she has nowhere to live after quitting the Desert Emissaries. Hanae takes Minako's hands and says that they will definitely find a home for Minako, no matter what. Minako thanks her, and says that she would like to go for a walk. Minako walks around town, trying to think of a place to live, until she accidentally bumps into someone! The person catches Minako before she falls, and the person is revealed to be Akiyama-sensei. Minako thanks Akiyama-sensei for helping her, and Akiyama-sensei tells her to always watch where she is going. Minako apologised, and Akiyama-sensei smiled, asking if she was alright. Minako said that she was, and began to walk off, but Akiyama-sensei asked where she was going. Minako said that she was trying to find a home. Akiyama-sensei smiled and said that home was a place where one can always return to. Minako, confused, walked off. Minako met up with Rina and Yuri, and they both asked if she had found a home yet, but Minako said that she didn't. Rina grumbled, saying that she couldn't believe that people didn't want to take in a fashionable girl, and Minako smiled. A voice then spoke up, saying that she would like to take Minako in. Minako turned around, and saw that the speaker was Akiyama-sensei. Akiyama-sensei said that she is very lonely at her home, and she said that she felt a connection with Minako, as if Minako was her daughter. Akiyama-sensei then asked Minako if she would like to be her adoptive daughter. Rina smiled and said that someone is smart enough to take in a fashionable girl, which left Minako looking embarrassed. Meanwhile, Marudeva was floating in the sky, watching them. He kept calling Minako "Aranya", and was furious that she had become a Pretty Cure. He then noticed a gardener, but the gardener looked over at a flower, which had wilted. The gardener thought that every plant she touched would wilt. Marudeva looked at the gardener's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with a pot, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian then began to rampage, and it saw Minako, Rina, Yuri and Akiyama-sensei. It headed towards them, and Rina and Yuri began to run off in order to transform, and they tried to take Minako with them. However, Minako said that i she left, Akiyama-sensei would be put in danger, and she would rather reveal her identity than Akiyama-sensei getting hurt. To Akiyama-sensei's shock, Minako transformed into Cure Jewel right in front of her, and Cure Jewel began to fight the Desertrian. Rina and Yuri asked if Akiyama-sensei would keep this a secret, and when Akiyama-sensei agreed, they both transformed as well. The three Cures fought the Desertrian, while performing their second attacks. Whenever it looked like the Desertrian was going to hurt Akiyama-sensei, Cure Jewel would always perform "Jewel Reflection" to protect her. The three Cures were then joined by Cure Rose, Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst and Cure Sunshine, and the seven Cures began fighting together. They eventually weakened the Desertrian, and Cure Jewel performed "Jewel Blast" and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into the gardener, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. The gardener then woke up, and apologised for causing such a fuss, then went back to her garden. Akiyama-sensei said that she would like to help the Cures with their battles, even though she could not transform. Minako said that Akiyama-sensei was already helping out, because she was her mother. Minako then announced that she was now Akiyama Minako, much to everyone's happiness. Later on, Minako was settled in Akiyama-sensei's house, and Minako apologised to Akiyama-sensei. Akiyama-sensei was confused, until Minako revealed: when she was Aranya, she stole Akiyama-sensei's Heart Flower! Akiyama-sensei said that the past was in the past, and hugged Minako. The two were then happy. Major Events * The Cures reveal their identities in front of Akiyama-sensei. * Minako becomes Akiyama-sensei's adoptive daughter. * The twenty-third Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Akiyama-sensei Trivia Gallery TrishaElricAnime.png|Akiyama-sensei talking to Minako darkprecure1.jpg|Cure Jewel after transforming in front of Akiyama-sensei 1442068_320.jpg|Cure Jewel about to perform "Jewel Blast" Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures